I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the design of an integrated circuit oscillator and more particularly to an integrated circuit oscillator capable of operation in the W-Band (75-110 GHz).
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art oscillators designed for operation in the W-Band typically have been fabricated using a Gunn diode in combination with a waveguide. Such devices tend to be overly large and bulky for many applications. Thus, it is desirable to have a W-Band oscillator which combines the properties of being small in size, light in weight, easily and repeatedly manufacturable and highly reliable.
The present invention achieves these ends by utilizing microstrip technology along with a Gunn diode to create a W-Band oscillator. The Gunn diode, when appropriately biased, exhibits a negative resistance region over a substantial range of frequencies. When coupled in shunt with a microstrip resonator and when properly matched to the load from an impedance standpoint, via microstrip transformers, the oscillator can be made to oscillate in the fundamental mode or the harmonic mode, depending upon the type of semiconductor compound employed in the Gunn diode element, to deliver power to the load with high efficiency.